


Alívio

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Two Guys confined in a Hunting Cabin, usolu - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Missing Moment do capítulo 794 / episódio 738 onde Usopp e Luffy estão dormindo na cabana de Kyros.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp
Series: Você me faz querer [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 2





	Alívio

**Author's Note:**

> [UsoLu]
> 
> * One Piece não é meu, mas foi o Oda que disse no SBS do vol 54 que o Usopp desperta "o lado pervertido do Luffy", a única coisa que eu fiz foi contar "como"... *
> 
> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Outra one da coletânea "Você me faz querer", e essa eu realmente adoreeeeeei escrever, porque adoro UsoLu de todo o coração, acho que eles tem uma amizade muito especial e por isso mesmo eu shippo harder!  
> Na verdade tem tanta coisa sobre eles no mangá e no anime que só cego não vê... 💘
> 
> Quer dizer... G E N T E !!!  
> Usopp despertou KENBUNSHOKU FUCKING HAKI pra salvar o LUFFY!! Se isso não é algo forte e especial... eu jogo a toalha! 😊
> 
> De qualquer forma, nos falamos mais lá nas Notas Finais!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Ímpeto

Logo após os acontecimentos de Dressrosa, os Mugiwaras foram levados para um local distante do centro da cidade, ao que Usopp soube depois se tratar da pequena cabana de Kyros. O atirador não pôde acreditar quando viu Luffy vivo e aparentemente bem, apesar de estar visivelmente exausto.

Usopp não lembra como chegaram até o local, imagens das pernas de Franky e o sentimento de um metal frio sob seu abdômen são algumas coisas que vem à mente dele quando pensa sobre isso, juntamente com furtivas cenas das costas de Luffy, que estava sendo carregado por Zoro logo na frente dele. O restante era apenas um borrão em sua mente, vozes ao longe, sonhos bagunçados com brinquedos assassinos liderados por garotinhas, yonkous, monstros marinhos, almirantes, tenryuubitos... várias vezes Usopp acordou sobressaltado, mas também havia aquela sensação quente e confortável logo abaixo dele. Ao mínimo toque Usopp sabia que estava deitado em cima de Luffy, e não saiu dali, queria ter certeza que o Capitão não iria a lugar algum.

Na noite do primeiro dia depois da luta, Usopp acordou, Luffy ainda dormia abaixo dele. Usopp parecia não ter mudado de posição e isso gerou um ponto dolorido no seu pescoço. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que estavam sozinhos. De um pulo, o atirador apanhou o Kuro Kabuto em sua bolsa embaixo da cama, e foi até a janela espiar.

Lá fora estavam Robin e Franky, conversando baixinho, parecia que estavam de vigília. Zoro, Law e os outros estavam longe de serem vistos, mas Usopp já se sentia bem mais tranquilo, seu coração voltou às batidas normais gradualmente, então ele se aproximou da cama onde Luffy descansava e se aproximou do amigo.

Uma rápida observação deixou Usopp um pouco intrigado, à primeira vista parecia que Luffy nem respirava, de tão parado que estava. Assim, Usopp chegou muito perto, tão perto que seu longo nariz tocou o nariz de Luffy.

— Oi... Luffy... Oi...

O capitão não se moveu, então Usopp resolveu falar direto no ouvido dele.

— Oi... oi, seu idiota... não me deixe preocupado outra vez...

Nada.

Usopp começou a ficar nervoso, ele engoliu um ímpeto de pânico, e tentou novamente, ficando rente à orelha de Luffy.

— Luffy... tem um pedaço enorme de carne aqui...

O capitão abriu os olhos levemente, encarando o olhar assustado de Usopp.

— Usopp... você está bem... graças a deus...

Luffy falou sussurrando, uma onda de alívio engoliu Usopp, o coração do atirador começou a martelar no peito dele.

— Ba~ka! Não fui eu quem enfrentou o Doflamingo! Claro que estou bem!

— Shishishi...! Mas você deixou ele muito furioso!

— Ah, é... aquilo! — Usopp respondeu coçando a nuca. — Era bom mesmo que ele tivesse medo de mim, afinal, eu e meus mais de oito mil seguidores poderíamos tê-lo derrotado!

— Você não ia fazer isso, Usopp! Porque era eu quem ia chutar a bunda do Mingo!

— Eu sei disso! Fui magnânimo e deixei pra você, Luffy! — Usopp disse de joelhos na cama, piscando um olho e apontando o polegar para o próprio peito.

— Obrigado, Usopp.... você é meu melhor amigo. — Luffy disse ainda deitado.

— Ah... que... que bom, né...

— Vem cá...

Luffy jogou os braços em Usopp, puxando o atirador para si. Usopp se viu sufocado num abraço forte.

— Lu... Lu...ffy... o que... está fazendo?

— Abraçando. — Luffy sussurrou no ouvido de Usopp. — Mas tem outra coisa que quero fazer...

— Não, Lu... ahhnn... — Usopp tentou responder, mas um arrepio correu por todo seu corpo.

Luffy lambeu a orelha de Usopp, o calor do corpo do atirador e a forma como ele estremeceu fez com que Luffy quisesse ver mais daquelas reações, então ainda sonolento o capitão escorregou a língua no pescoço do atirador, embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos de Usopp desfazendo o rabo de cavalo e espalhando os cachos escuros. Luffy lambia e cheirava, adorando ver Usopp se sacudir tentando escapar de seus braços.

Mas de repente, sem Luffy prever, Usopp virou o jogo, prendendo Luffy no colchão da cama.

— Não brinque assim comigo, idiota.

O rosto vermelho do atirador se aproximou rapidamente, e Luffy fechou os olhos quando os lábios de Usopp tocaram os dele.

Usopp correu os dedos na barriga de Luffy, ele encontrou um mamilo e apertou gentilmente, toda a pele de Luffy era muito gostosa de tocar, macia e quente, o cheiro dele também era viciante.

— Eu quero brincar... — Luffy disse incoerente.

O atirador esfregou as virilhas e recebeu um gemido gutural de Luffy, assim, Usopp enfiou a língua entre os lábios do capitão, calando os gemidos, Luffy desceu a mão entre ele e Usopp e encontrou o pênis ereto do atirador.

Usopp mordeu os lábios para evitar ser ele a gemer agora, Luffy o empurrou e eles ficaram deitados lado a lado na cama, muito próximos, os rostos colados. Luffy puxou a bermuda de Usopp para baixo, expondo a virilha do atirador, ele alisou os pelos ralos e escuros que havia ali. Em seguida o capitão dos Mugiwaras empurrou a própria bermuda para baixo e tocou seu membro, chiando com a sensação.

Luffy puxou Usopp para si e segurou ambos os pênis com a mesma mão. Usopp arregalou os olhos na escuridão.

— O que... o que vai fazer?

— Não sei. Brincar eu acho...

Intuitivamente Luffy descobriu que a sensação era a mesma para ambos, ele manipulou os dois pênis para cima e para baixo, devagar. Usopp não podendo conter os sons que sua boca teimava em deixar escapar puxou Luffy para um beijo bagunçado, Luffy se afastou da boca de Usopp e largou os pênis para lamber a mão, ele passou o polegar sobre a ponta do membro de Usopp e reiniciou o processo de masturbação mútua, agora mais decidido.

— Não... Lu... Luffy... não faça isso...

— Mas é bom.

— Ahh... droga... eu sei disso...

— Então cala a boca, Usopp!

Luffy beijou Usopp com mais vontade para que o atirador ficasse quieto e não atrapalhasse. Luffy aumentava e diminuía a velocidade das idas e vindas de sua mão manipulando os dois pênis, Usopp abria mais a boca, o beijo entre eles ficava mais frenético e intoxicante conforme a sensação de prazer aumentava.

Usopp fechou os olhos com força, perdido na emoção, um redemoinho de cores o envolveu e uma força absurda o puxava para o centro de algo, então inesperadamente, ele afundou em um mar branco de satisfação, sua cabeça rodou, a sensação era incrível.

Luffy beijou Usopp com intensidade, sorvendo todos os murmúrios incompreensíveis do atirador, ele sentiu algo quente escorrendo em sua mão, enquanto o pênis de Usopp palpitava com força, Luffy não sabia onde isso ia parar, mas continuou, pois, seu coração batia rápido demais e ele desejava descobrir o que vinha no fim.

Bastou duas estocadas mais fortes e Luffy sentiu como se andasse em uma montanha-russa realmente gigantesca, uma emoção fantástica encheu seu peito e esvaiu-se dele, o pênis latejante começou a transbordar enquanto seu ventre queimava e o corpo todo estremecia.

Quando Usopp abriu os olhos deparou-se com os grandes olhos redondos de Luffy o encarando na escuridão.

— Wow... — Foi tudo o que Luffy disse antes de cair no sono outra vez.

Usopp revirou os olhos.

— Estúpido, não caía no sono de repente! Você... você nem me deixou agradecer!

Usopp levantou tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho e foi até o banheiro, apanhou uma toalha úmida e limpou a bagunça na própria virilha, depois caminhou até Luffy, que já ressonava com as calças arriadas, e limpou o amigo também.

Assim que o atirador terminou de limpar, ele tentou se afastar, mas sua mão foi segurada num aperto de aço.

— Da próxima vez você faz. É uma ordem do Capitão!

Usopp encarou Luffy, que não abrira os olhos, mas sorria imensamente.

— Ordem... ah, que seja!

Ele falou sorrindo, era um alívio ter seu capitão de volta!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lá fora, Robin apreciava o céu estrelado, quando virou o rosto em alarme.

— Será que os garotos estão bem? Você ouviu alguma coisa, Franky? — Ela perguntou fazendo menção de cruzar os braços e usar seus poderes, mas o ciborgue apanhou as mãos dela.

— Acho que eles estão muito bem, sim. A juventude é tão impetuosa, né? — Ele disse piscando o olho recém consertado.

— Parece que sim... — A morena respondeu sorrindo.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Eu simpatizo com todos os ships que envolvam o Usopp, e obviamente se for um Mugi é melhor ainda! 💘  
> Luffy é um caso especial, realmente porque vejo a amizade deles como algo muito forte, tão forte que Usopp é aquele que sempre grita as palavras de apoio para o Luffy se reerguer e terminar uma luta, sempre! E existem vários detalhes lá no relacionamento deles que me faz amá-los muito, como ship mesmo... então, foi um prazer escrever algo para os dois! ;)
> 
> Costumo dizer que a amizade deles estava fadada, estava destinada... o Yasopp passava horas e horas falando do filho pro Luffy, e claro que o Luffy ficou curioso pra conhecer o menino... o mais legal é quando eles dois se conhecem e o Luffy liga os pontos, que o Usopp é filho do Yasopp, daí ele diz pro Usopp "O Yasopp era o mais legal"... cara... C A R A!!! Não é óbvio que ele a~d~o~r~a o Usopp? Que ele adorou o Usopp logo de primeira?! Quem pode condená-lo? Usopp é uma coisa muito maravilhosinha! My GODO Usoppu ♥  
> Agora chega de tagarelar sobre o UsoLindo 😍
> 
> Se leram até aqui, não deixem de comentar, eu amo saber o que vocês aí pensam!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
